A New Start
by Blood Demon Alchemist
Summary: What if the boys hadn't been separated? Instead, something different happened to them, including Gaku and Nagase? What if they went to Ouran High School and got involved with the Host Club? And who is that man following them in the shadows? AU OH HOLD


**Hi, I'm Blood Demon. I don't own anything posted in this story that relates to Sukisho(Sukisyo), or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Author's Note  
**

**This is an AU fic, if you don't like, hit the back button or whatever. But please tell me how my writing skills are, thank you. Oh, yeah, and OOCness in this story, big time. The club did happen, but it was in middle school. Also, I may use some Japanese endearments and honorifics but I won't be trying to add it in there all the time. I'm not used to writing with them, so don't expect it to be constant. Also, if I get something wrong about the words or names or descriptions, please tell.  
**

**Chapter One:**

**SORA'S POV**

When nii-chan told us that we had to leave the school, the nine of us freaked out. Sure, we'll have our friends and all, but it's not the same. We've had a harsh past.

I'm Sora Hashiba. With me are my friends Matsuri Honjou, Kai Nagase, Gaku Ichikawa, Ren Shiina, Fuuta Kitamura, Kano Kozuki, my kid brother Sei, and my boyfriend Sunao Fujimori.

I am sixteen, blue hair, and blue eyes. I tend to be immature when I find something I don't like, and I am very protective of Nao-chan(Sunao) and Sei-kun. I like sports, namely swimming, and like to spend time with my friends. Speaking of friends, let me introduce you. I'm starting my sophomore year.

There is Matsuri Honjou, sixteen as well, blond hair,and green eyes. He tends to get way over excited, and his friends end up being his experiments. He is in my class.

Kai Nagase has deep purplish eyes, and dark greenish black hair. He is cold and off-Standish to people he doesn't know, and is dating one of our closest friends. He is almost seventeen, and a grade higher then us. His best past time is science.

Gaku Ichikawa has steel blue eyes and dark purplish hair. He is also sixteen, and in our class. He is a very outspoken person most of the time, and isn't afraid to speak his mind unless is concerns Kai Nagase, his boyfriend.

Fuuta Kitamura has neon pink hair, deep set eyes, and is my brother's age of fourteen. He reminds me of Sunao.

Ren Shiina is the prankster and is almost always trying to set Sei-kun and Ren-kun up. I admit, it'd be cute to see them together, but they need to figure out their own feelings. They are two years under us. All at fourteen.

Kano Kozuki is the youngest fourteen year old, and a clone of Gaku. Except he is the polar opposite in personality.

Sei Hashiba, my little brother, and my look alike. We fight and but heads, but we still love each other. We are the exact same according to everyone else.

Lastly, Sunao Fujimori, sixteen, and my life long partner. We were best friends when we were little, and we lived through a lot. He has pink hair, and matching eyes.

There is another thing you should know about. Those are our normal looks, before we had to move here. Now we have cat ears and tails that match our hair color in fur wise. Don't ask what happened, we don't remember much except that it had to do with Kai-senpai's father. We act like cats at times, our hearing has improved, and we have great hand-eye coordination.

Back on track. Today is our first day in Ouran High School for the rich, curtsy of nii-chan. As our limo pulled up, girls swooned as we climbed out. I grabbed Nao-chan's hand, who blushed.

"Kuu-chan! Behave! No one could steal me from you." I sent him a smile as one of my ears perked. A girl screamed, making us freeze. Didn't they know?

"What? All nine of us have cat ears, and tails too." I defended, pulling Nao-chan behind me. "Lets go, apparently we're not welcomed out here." When we reached the room after dropping off Sei and the other three at the junior high, and Kai-senpai kissed Gaku. We walked in.

"Introduce yourselves. I need to run and do some errands." The man said and left. Kids were staring at us in a mix of courtesy and horror. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, I am Sora Hashiba, this is Sunao Fujimori. And ladies, back off, he's all mine. The only one single is Matsuri, and he's gay." I said bluntly. Nao-chan elbowed me. "And this is Gaku Ichikawa, Nagase-senpai's boy-toy. Any questions?" Two twins smirked, raising their hands. "Yeah?"

"Where did you.."  
"Get the cat..."  
"Ears from?" I winced.

"Don't ask because we don't remember. Anything else? No, good." I went, dragging Nao-chan with me, to sit beside the window. Matsuri followed, skipping.

"We need to start the club up again!" I shot him a glare.

"Go to hell, Matsuri. I am not becoming part of that club from middle school!"

"But the do-it-all club is needed!"

"I said no!"

"Too late! Nii-san already asked the principal!" I groaned. "And to start off we are having a game after school today!" I shot him a glare.

"I hate you Matsuri." Nao-chan blurted out. "But I guess we have to go with it. As long as I'm not in a dress again!" The blond smirked.

"Too late! I already have..."

"Go to Hell. Make Gaku wear the dress! I have some pride left, you know."

"But Nao-kun was cute in the dress! Especially with the ears and the feminine body and..." I growled and he backed down. "Fine, fine! No one has to wear the dress." He went to his desk and pouted, mumbling about our bonds being too strong.

"You're just jealous you don't have your bond yet! Are you even sure that you are gay? Mm hm, Matsuri?" I teased.

"Girls are okay as friends, but otherwise, yuck!" Girls around us huffed up. "I mean no offense, but I've never liked a girl like that. Though I was raised by two guys, that could have added to that." I shook my head and felt a hand creep up to my ear.

"Fujimori, touch my ear and you will regret it tonight." I growled lowly and huskily. Girls giggled while boys made faces.

"But I want to be punished tonight." I swear I was going to faint. He had whispered it into my ear so I could only hear. I growled, yanking his hand away, in a death grip. "Kuu-chan..." He muttered. "We're in a classroom." I groaned, nipping at his hand, and moved my head back.

"You play dirty, Sunao Fujimori." I hissed.

"Come on guys, save it for the house. I'm sure Onii-san will not be happy to repair the whole school." Gaku said, shaking his head. "I wish Naga-chan was here. At least I wouldn't been a fourth wheel then."

The twins snickered. "Will you two knock it off?" A boy, no, girl, said. I could tell from her voice. But why she was in a boy's uniform, I don't know. "I'm Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru's friend. If you want, we could find you a room to use for your club."

"That won't be necessary, thanks." I said, smiling. "Our club only needs a letter and payment. We do odd jobs around the school and with the city. Nothing big." I shrugged. "If we need anything, we will ask though." I lowered my voice, leaning closer. "Why are you dressed as a boy though?" She looked shocked.

"Um, I'll tell you later. Come by music room number three, okay?" I nodded. "Bring your friends..." The door opened and in ran four kids.

Familiar kids. "Nii-chan!" Sei cried, latching onto me as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Sei? What's wrong? What happened, did you get into a fight?" I asked the young catboy. He nodded, and I looked him in the face, seeing the black eye.

"I was talking to the boys about the do-it-all club and a few boys called it gay, and I said that there is nothing wrong with gays and then he said that I had to live with gays to know that. I said that I did and he said I had to be gay. I didn't say anything and then he started to taunt me and I reacted, saying he was jealous and he hit me! His friends taunted us and..." I shook my head, pulling him into a hug. "I was scared, Nii-chan!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, again, Sei-kun." I whispered, rubbing his ear to calm him down. "Lets call Nii-shan to come pick you up okay?" He shook his head.

"I want to stay with Nii-chan!" I sighed, and allowed this. My friends doing the same. The day passed, and I talked Matsuri out of the contest.

"Fine, but you will dress up for Christmas! You hear me?" I nodded and we went to the music room number three. "Who needs more then one music room?" I shrugged and walked in...into complete chaos. Flower petals showered me, making me hiss, and bat at them. The group inside was running around in waiter outfits.

Nao-chan started to laugh at me. "Kuu-chan is so cute!" I shot him a glare.

"Sunao, you are one strike off from..." I trailed off, seeing Matsuri snickering. "Matsuri."

"Take your boyfriend to a closet why don't you? At least then you can relieve yourselves." I turned five shades of red with Nao-chan.

"Matsuri-kun, stop getting jealous of Nii-chan!" Sei cried, holding my sleeve.

"Um...why are you here?" A innocent voice asked. I faced the small blond and smiled.

"Haruhi was going to explain why she is dressed like a boy." The girl sighed.

"Really, you knew?" I nodded, smirking.

"Nothing can get pass catboys. We smelled and heard the difference about her. She is no boy. So what are we doing in here? Are you a club?"

"Yes, we are the Host club!" I groaned, pulling Sunao behind me. "I can't believe we have real gays here in our school! What are your types? The Cool and collective like Kyoya?" He gestured to a tall, dark haired boy with glasses and a notebook. "The Loli-shorta type, Huni. Our his cousin, Mori the wild type?" He drifted to the twins from our class. "The devils, Hikaru and Kaoru?" HE landed beside me. "Or the princely type like myself." I shot him a murderous glare.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Sunao seethed. I snickered at the blonds reaction to my boyfriend. He coward back.

"That's right, I'm take. So is Gaku, by Nagase-senpai Matsuri is the only avalible one." I snckered at my blushing friend. "And he's into calm people. Someone has to control him somehow." I gave my best friend an innocent smile. "Right, buddy?"

"Sora, you have five seconds to run before I maim you!" He snarled, canines showing. I stuck out my tongue and jumped upon the rafters in the celing. We maybe cats, but Matsuri hated heights.

"Come get me, Matsuri." He smirked.

"Nope, you'll be coming to me."

**Well?**


End file.
